Bombs Away
by Rememba Meh X33
Summary: Harry Potter was being babysat by the Weasley's on Halloween 1981. Voldemort came to the Burrow to elimainate Harry. That does'nt happen, so what will Harry's life be like with Lily and James. I guarentee it's not what you expect. More Info inside!
1. Mishap At The Burrow

A/N- Hey. I lost all my files to my story Pain Lost, Life Regained so that is officially abandoned. Then, today, I had an idea for a new story. Hope you like it and please review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bombs Away**

**Chapter 1****-** **Mishap at the Burrow**

It was October 31st: Halloween. The Potter family had just come home from trick-or-treating. Lily Potter, who was a beautiful and intelligent woman with auburn hair and emerald green eyes, was holding her year old baby, Harry Potter. James, who was fun-loving and mischievous with messy black hair and glasses, was right by her side, holding the bits of candy they received in a small bag. Harry looked just like him, but he had Lily's glittering green eyes. Somehow, Lily had talked James into being a clown for Halloween. She was a witch ("How ironic," James thought) and Harry was a pumpkin. It was seven o'clock when they arrived home in Godric's Hollow.

Once they entered the house, Lily put Harry on the floor to play. She and James had to get ready for the Halloween party that Sirius was throwing. Harry was going to go to the Weasley's house for the rest of the night. Albus Dumbledore did not like this plan, but James wouldn't hear it. Albus resigned from the argument, and set up wards all over the Weasley's Burrow. Harry's safety was most important right now.

"Are you sure everything's going to be alright," questioned Lily. She was iffy about going out, just like Albus had been.

"I am positive. Plus, if anything goes wrong, a message will be sent straight to us, and we can take our portkey to the Burrow," reassured James. He really wanted to relax and have fun for one night. The Potter Family has been in hiding from Voldemort for several months. Ever since Harry was born actually, and James just needed to see some familiar faces.

Lily smiled. Then she looked at Harry. He would have fun at the Weasley's. After convincing herself, she grabbed her handbag and walked out the door. James grabbed Harry and followed her out. They walked through all the wards, and then apparated to the Burrow.

Molly Weasley was waiting at the back door. Harry was going to play with her sons, and his parents would pick him up in the morning. She was afraid of having him in her house; after all, the most threatening wizard in the world was after him.

Knock Knock Molly answered the door right away. Lily and James entered, and Molly took Harry into her arms. _"He's Adorable,"_ she thought to herself. Lily handed her the baby bag, and gave her a couple pieces of advice. Molly didn't really listen and caught herself admiring how calm little Harry was.

"Okay, make sure you two have a good time now. See you tomorrow," Molly replied once Lily had stopped talking. Lily and James turned to the door, said goodbye, and were off.

Molly then brought Harry into the small living room. There, her little boy Ron was playing with his stuffed teddy bear. Her two older twins were on the opposite side of the room, playing with the toy blocks. She placed Harry down next to Ron, and walked into the kitchen. All of a sudden, her unique clock that shows where her family is, changed. Mr. Weasley was on his way home from work. Five minutes later, someone knocked on the door again. Molly answered it, and her husband entered quickly.

"Hey Molly, I'm so sorry dear, but I have to go back to work. I only came to check in on you. Did the Potters drop Harry off?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, but why do you have to go back to work Arthur?" Molly replied.

"Lucius Malfoy had the Minister make everyone work overtime. The little people like me, that is. He said we should be there on Halloween, just in case. Anyway, I got to go! Bye," Arthur said, then kissed his wife on the cheek, and walked out the door.

Molly didn't like the fact that she was going to be alone for a couple more hours. She soon realized it was almost nine, and the children had to be put to bed. She gathered Harry and Ron up and brought them up to the top floor. It was not easy for a very pregnant woman. She tucked them in, and then went downstairs to get her other five boys to bed.

Time continued to fly by. One, Two, Three, Four, Five hours had passed. It was now two o'clock. Molly had fallen asleep at the kitchen table. Arthur still wasn't home, and the children were sound asleep. No one had known a dark figure was walking down the road. The dark figure was cloaked and he had a wand wrapped in his pale hands. Slowly he sauntered down the road. He was in no rush. He had a task to complete, but he had about three hours to complete it. Anyway, if things went the way he expected it to, it would only take a mere fifteen minutes. He was dealing with a worthless child, and pathetic blood traitors. What could go wrong?

He stopped at the door. The only thing he had on his mind was Harry Potter. BAM!! The door was now blasted up. Molly was on her feet right away!

"Molly Weasley, step aside and let me do what I got to do. If you let me be, I'll think about sparing you and your children," said Voldemort calmly.

"I WON"T LET YOU! YOU WON'T GET NEAR ANY OF THE CHILDREN!" screamed Molly. Voldemort let out a hideous chuckle. A green light hit Molly right it the chest, and she hit the ground. Voldemort put his wand in his robes, and stepped over the lifeless body. He went upstairs to the top floor. There was Harry Potter, sitting in a crib, wide awake as if he was waiting.

"I'm going to kill you know, little Potter. Nothing personal, you know, I just can't you live on. It's a prophecy thing. Good Bye Harry!" exclaimed the Dark Lord, "Avada Kedavra!!!"

A light shot at Harry! The same one that Molly got hit by. This was the end of Harry Potter. The green light hit Harry's forehead…but Harry did not become motionless. The spell that hit harry rebounded off him and hit the man in front of him. Voldemort was ripped from his body. His soul was all that remained. It floated around the room for a while, and then escaped through the window. Harry and Ron were crying. Other than that, the house was silent. Ron was crying in fright, but Harry on the other hand was scarred: emotionally, and physically. Twenty minutes went by, but it seemed like hours. The two children fell asleep from crying.

It was now 2:45 AM. Arthur was on his way home. As he got closer he saw that the door was missing. He knew something must have been wrong. He bolted through the entryway and saw a figure on the floor. It was Molly. Voldemort was here. What if Harry was hurt? What if his children had taken on the same fate as Molly?

All of a sudden, two people appeared next to him. It was Lily and James. None of the three spoke a word, and all of them were silently crying. Quickly, they made their way to the top floor. They knew it was impossible for all the children to still be alive, especially Harry. They opened the door, and it was silent. Arthur ran to Ron and realized he was still breathing. He picked Ron up and cried into his son's tiny shoulder. He immediately left to check on the rest of the children. James and Lily couldn't look. Harry couldn't have made it. How would it be possible?

Lily wept harder. James picked up the chair and threw it on the other side on the room in frustrating. He screamed and Lily just grabbed a hold of him, and cried into his chest. James wrapped his arms around her. Then he heard a babies cry.

"HARRY'S ALIVE!" James screamed even louder. He ran to the crib and picked Harry up. He kissed Harry's forehead, but felt blood on his lips. A lightning bolt cut was shining in the moonlight. Ruby red blood was drizzling down to his nose. Lily ran to Harry realized the cut too. She didn't say anything though; she was too happy! Her son had survived the killing curse. The cut was just a stupid little mark. The fact that her son was still alive was the main thing.

They left the Burrow immediately, forgetting about the Weasley's for that moment. They, then apparated to Hogsmeade, and there was the one and only, Albus Dumbledore. Lily and James rushed over to them. Again, not a work was spoken; they just walked to the school. All three of them, however, knew that the wizarding world was completely different in many ways…

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to the lucky Mrs. J.K Rowling.

A/N- This idea had just popped up in my head. What you think is going to happen, probably won't happen. I will have 7 stories based on this plot. The same events will occur in the book until about the 7th year. Please review if you want me to continue to write. If no one wants me to finish it, I won't!

Love and Such,

Rememba Meh x33


	2. Off To Hogwarts We Go

A/N- Hey. Thanks to everyone who read my first chapter, and especially to those who reviewed. Yes, the plots very different. No, not all of you are going to like it. Its H/HR, there's no Molly or Ginny, but it's going to follow some MAJOR plot points in the original Harry Potter series. Hope you continue following my story, and I know present you Chapter 2.

* * *

**Bombs Away**

**Previous-** They left the Burrow immediately, forgetting about the Weasley's for that moment. They, then apparated to Hogsmeade, and there was the one and only, Albus Dumbledore. Lily and James rushed over to him. Again, not a word was spoken; they just walked to the school. All three of them, however, knew that the wizarding world was completely different in many ways…

**Chapter 2- Off To Hogwarts We Go**

Lily and James walked for what felt like hours. Harry was sound asleep. Albus Dumbledore kept a stern face and led the group. Lily could not contain her tears, but no one comforted her. They just walked on.

They reached the castle, and entered. Albus lead them all to his office, and once they got there everyone took a seat. Albus cast a spell, and a crib was there to place Harry.

"What happened," said Albus calmly. He looked at neither James nor Lily in the eye. Even he couldn't believe what happened.

"Harry was at the Weasley's house, and from what we can tell, Voldemort came around 2 AM and killed Molly. Everything else was normal except Harry had a cut on his forehead." James said. Lily just nodded her head.

"That cut will scar Harry for the rest of his life. That is not a normal cut, but a cut formed by dark, evil magic. Harry was marked by Lord Voldemort himself; he was marked an even," Albus finished. Lily looked shocked. James squeezed her hand for console her. They both knew about the prophecy. What was to become of Harry?

"Now, we have a lot to discuss, but that can wait until tomorrow. I would like you both to go to the hospital wing. Have Madam Pomfrey check over little Harry, and you have a guest that would like to speak to you. Goodnight," said Albus, still clam. He rose to his feet, and walked into the back room of it office. Lily stood, and James grabbed Harry. They walked down the spiral staircase together, and then they were off to the Hospital Wing.

"What are we going to do James?" asked Lily. She looked lost. James couldn't stand seeing her like that so he turned his head away. Tears began to flow down his cheeks, "Our child is in danger, and so are we. We need to plan things out."

"I know okay. I just can't think right now. Can we please talk about this tomorrow," he replied in a harsh voice. His head was still staring straight forward. Lily just walked behind him now, once again, in silence. They made it to the Hospital Wing and immediately realized Sirius Black sitting in the dark corner.

"OH MY GOSH! How is Harry? Is he hurt? I'm so sorry. I should have never thrown that stupid party. It's all my-," ranted Sirius. James had to cut him off.

"He's all right, Sirius. Calm down, it isn't your fault," replied James. Sirius picked Harry up, and he woke up. Sirius kissed Harry's cheek and Lily let out a loud whimper. Sirius hugged her for reassurance. Madam Pomfrey heard her cry, and rushed out of her office.

"I just got a message from Albus. Where is Harry, dear?" the nurse asked James. He pointed to Sirius, and Madam Pomfrey rushed over to him. She placed the baby on an examination table and looked him over. "It seems to me that he is not injured in anyway. It looks as if he has an extraordinary amount of magical power, but that could possibly be natural. Lily, dear, it's all going to be okay. Your baby is healthy," Madam Pomfrey said, while putting Harry down into a crib. She then led Lily to a bed so that she could rest. James and Sirius followed suit. Madam Pomfrey left the room, and everyone was instantly asleep.

The next morning went very slow. Sirius was talking to Albus in his office, and James and Lily were left to discuss what is to happen next.

"I think we should go live with Sirius. We can trust him, and Harry would love to have him around," James suggested.

"But how do we know we'll be safe?" inquired Lily. James thought about that for a moment, and then it just popped into his head.

"Voldemort…is not in power anymore. We are safe for now. That is, until he returns!" James stated. Sirius and Albus entered the Hospital Wing, and they both took a seat.

"So, what are you guys doing," asked Sirius.

"We were wondering if maybe we can stay in one of your house for now. At least until everything has calmed down," Lily quietly asked. She was still in shock with the whole ordeal.

"Of course you could. You're practically family. Anyway, have you guys heard, YOU'RE FAMOUS. I mean, even more than before. Harry has now taken on the nickname of the Boy Who Lived!" exclaimed Sirius. He loved all types of attention, even if he wasn't receiving the attention.

I mean Voldemort had to have used the killing curse on him. What could have happened?" Lily directed to Albus.

"No one can be 100 sure right now, but I think Molly's sacrifice has a lot to do with it. Love is Voldemort's greatest weakness. Molly's love for all the kids would have saved all of them," Albus declared.

"Poor Weasley's, Molly was 7 months pregnant, and now Arthur has 6 kids to take care of, with very little money. I feel so horrible," Lily said, "I think we should help him out, or give him money for the kids."

"I think that is a great idea Lils!" said James. He draped his arm over her shoulder, and looked back a Sirius and Albus. "So, we're going to stay with Sirius for a while, and just live the most normal life we can."

"I don't think we should inform Harry about everything that happened to him. We wouldn't want anything to go to his head. I think the best thing to do is be very stern with him. Don't let anything slide," Albus suggested. Everyone was shocked but he continued, "I actually think it would be better if the four of you changed you identities until Harry's eleventh birthday. You can keep your names, but maybe you should live with the muggles. No Death Eaters, no crazy fans, but a normal life. What do you think?"

"NO MAGIC. WHAT ABOUT OUR FRIENDS? WHAT ABOUT OUR JOBS?" James yelled.

"James, you have to think about what is best for Harry," said Lily, "I know it will be hard, but we'll all be together and we will all be safe."

"I think so too. We could kind of play it off that Death Eater's attacked us while going to save Harry, and that Harry was going to be brought up by his distant relatives," advised Sirius. James couldn't believe his ears, but then he gave in.

"I can't believe we're going to do this!"cried James.

"Okay then, I know of a place you all can go. It's in a town called Darlington. A nice cottage that would be perfect for the four of you," said Albus, "If you are going to live like a muggle, you will find jobs for the next 10 years, and I believe you can keep your names. Just don't make yourselves too popular. I will have people pack a couple necessities like clothing, and toys for little Harry. You will be able to leave tonight. Have a nice day!" With that Albus left the room, leaving the silence behind him.

James was having a hard time with the whole concept of being a muggle, but he expected Lily to help him. Sirius was actually excited about trying life with no magic. He saw it as an adventure. They spent the rest of the day exploring the castle. They walked around the lake, played quidditch in the pitch. Harry was enjoying every aspect of it. Lily, James, and Sirius had to look out for students because they couldn't be seen. After all, no one's supposed to know where they were.

After their dinner in Hagrid's hut, they were visited by Albus. Behind him was a bunch of bags. The three adults were very nervous. Albus walked over to Harry, picked him up, kissed his little forehead, and gave him to Lily.

"I hope you guys can work this all out for the next 10 years. I will visit as much as I possibly can. Remember, don't let Harry know he is a wizard. We can inform him when the time is right. I have an urgent meeting to get to with the Minister. I hope you have a safe trip. Here's your portkey; it will leave in about one minute," and with that, Albus left. Lily picked up Harry and the baby bag. Sirius and James took a hold of all the other bags. They waved goodbye to Hagrid, and then they were gone.

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. The lucky J.K. Rowling got to it first.

A/N- I hoped you like it, and again, the later chapters will be longer. I really hope you review, because the more reviews I get, the more of a motive I have to continue. You can even review me the things you don't like about it. I don't care if they're mean. Anyways, chapter 3 will probably be done by Wednesday. Please continue to follow my story.

Love and Such,

Rememba Meh X33


End file.
